Werewolf Love and Troubles
by loveofSeverusSnape
Summary: Carina Dumbledore was new for the 7th year at Hogwarts. Coming to see her grandfather and finishing up her schooling she never expected to make the greatest friends, fall in love, or the hardships of a on coming war. But she was ready for everything that would be in her way.
1. Disclaimer

Hey guys! I'm back and trying out a new story. Its been quite a long time and I've quit writing my last story. Hopefully this one will pick up quickly and you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Carina in the story! She is my own character! I hope you enjoy1


	2. Kings Cross

Chapter 1

Carina Dumbledore found her way through Kings Cross station locating the enterance to the platform 9 ¾ . She hadn't seen her grandfather in years after leaving London with her parents to settle in America. She grew up knowing about her magical powers and knowing she was different from most people. Her hair was a dark brown almost black color that hung to her waist in spiraling curls, she had inherited her grandfathers blue eyes that her mother said twinkled in the same fashion her grandfathers did. Unfortunately her return to London was not a happy one.

The death of her parents has still left her shocked and reeling. Don't get her wrong, she couldn't be happier in seeing her grandfather again after 5 years apart, she just wished it was on happier terms. Her grandfather is the most well known and powerful wizard of the name Albus Dumbledore. In her 16 years of life she grew up knowing her grandfathers powers. As she entered the plaform with her trunk following beind she glanced around at the crowds of families telling their child, brother, or sister goodbye for another school year. Her 7th year of schooling of 1978 was going to be tough, but she was ready.

She knew coming for her 7th year as the new girl that it wasn't going to be easy. Most of the students returning to school had been there for all 7 years and already had a certain group of people that they called friends. She was joining with none. Carina made her way onto the Hogwarts Express after loading her trunk to search for an empty compartment. It was proving kind of difficult to find since it was getting closer to 11 oclock and the train was quickly filling with new and old students. Walking along the train she began looking into each compartment she finally found one with the less amount of people. Glancing through the compartment window she notice only one person occupying a seat.

The person was a young man who seemed to be about her age with sandy blonde hair. She knocked on the compartment door and noticed as he looked her way that he had light blue eyes that came off kind but also troubled. She opened the compartment door and gave a shy smile "excuse me? I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but would you mind sharing the compartment? Everywhere else is full." She noticed a gentle smile forming on his face "Sure. Your more than welcome to have a seat." Carina sighed while closing the compartment door and taking a seat across from him. "Thank you so much. May I have your name?" She smiled gently noticing his quizzical look but he still smiled back. "My name is Remus Lupin."


	3. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2

Carina smiled and stuck out her hand for a handshake while stating "Nice to meet you Remus. I'm Carina Dumbledore." While shaking his hand she quickly noticed that he seemed to be in shock until a commotion was heard at the door of their compartment. Watching the door open she noticed three other boys entering the room, one boy could be decribed as incredibly handsome with shaggy black hair that went past his ears and piercing grey eyes. He also seemed to always have a smile on his face. The second boy was also handsome but in a different way, he had dark brown hair that stood on end everywhere, he also wore wired rimmed glasses that seemed to cover up brilliant hazel eyes and he was also smiling. The third boy was one that not many seemed to notice, he was short and a little round and had short dark blonde hair but he also looked to be shorter than the other two boys. Granted at her height of 5'3" many were taller than her by quiet a lot. As they entered the compartment she watched as they went silent when they seemed to finally notice her sitting across from their other friend. She smiled gently before speaking "Hello".

After she spoke she noticed the one with the shaggy hair step forward and with a dramatic bow introduce himself "Good day fair lady my name is Sirius Black" She giggled and watched as Sirius stood and pointed at the boy with glasses "This here is James Potter and the other boy is Peter Pettigrew." She nodded and gave a slight grin. "Good to meet you three. My name is Carina Dumbledore." She laughed as they looked at her quickly with a shocked expression and sat back down glancing at Remus with a raised eyebrow. Remus shook his head and smirked while glancing back at his book. Carina leaned towards him while also noticing the others take their seat "may I ask what you're reading?" Remus looked at her with a gentle smile while showing the cover of the book. "Hogwarts a History , I've read it quite a few times and it still seems to catch my attention." She nodded "It one of my favorites to read also." Hearing a groan after her comment she glance at the others as Sirius spoke "Not another book lover! Where's all the fun in reading?" She raised an eyebrow and her blue eyes twinkled "Every book has an adventure, you just have to find it."

He looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite name while boldly asking "Why are you just now going to Hogwarts?" "Sirius!" she heard Remus shout "You can't just ask someone something like that!" She smiled at them with a gentle smile showing she wasn't upset "I've come to stay with my grandfather. My parents have recently passed and he's the only one I have left except for Great Uncle Abe." She noticed Sirius quickly change his emotion to one of apology "I'm sorry, Remus was right. I shouldn't have asked." She shook her head in acceptance to his apology while hearing James speak "You finally admitted Remus was right! Way to go Padfoot!"

Laughing at the four of them she glanced at them all "So could you tell me more about Hogwarts?" Sirius's smile just got bigger "It's the grandest place in the world!" Remus looked quickly at him "Grandest isn't a word Sirius" She laughed as he just shrugged "It has great food!" peter proclaimed. "Hidden Passages and a wonderful Library!" She smiled and glanced at Remus "You'll have to give me a tour. That is if you don't mind." She noticed his cheeks get a light red as he nodded his head slowly. She smiled as she stood "I'm going to get changed, I'll see you in a bit." She waved and left the compartment.

Remus watched her leave before glancing back at his friends. Sirius looked at him with a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows as James just lifted an eyebrow in question "Looks like Moony has a crush" Sirius stated. Remus felt his cheeks grow warm "Shut up Padfoot!" James laughed "And its on the Headmasters granddaughter!" Sirius laughed out loud as Remus shook his head "It don't matter guys. I can't see her liking me anyways." James looked at him surprised "It didn't seem that way to me Moony." Sirius nodded his head in agreement "She did ask you personally for a tour Moony. I'd go for it!" Remus shook his head "I don't know guys. What about my monthly problem?" Sirius scoffed "you can't make that the only reason to not date Moony. She seems to my to be the type to not care." Remus sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm going to give it a few more days. I did just meet her." James nodded "Good plan Moony! Now lets just hope she gets into Gryffindor!"


	4. The Welcoming Feast

_I would like for you to take notice that with this chapter the POVs have changed. It has just made it much easier to write the story with the change. Also since my husband is the one with the laptop I'm sorry to say that it's going to take longer for each chapter since he travels for his job. Anyways let's get back to the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but Carina is mine._

**Chapter 3: The Welcoming Feast**

**Carina POV**

I sat in a room off to the side of the Great Hall waiting for my grandfather. He told me when I first arrived that he wanted me to wait till the first years had been sorted before introducing me to the rest of the students before being sorted into a house. Unfortunately it seemed that the sorting is what I was most scared of. I knew that after meeting the guys on the train that I wanted to be placed in the same house as them, I did consider them friends after all. Though the only problem that seemed to pop up was that they need indulged me with what house they had been placed in, and that worried me. I stood up as I sighed and began pacing the room while twisting strands of my hair around my fingers before I stiffened when hearing someone approaching the door to the rom. My nerves began to get worse as my grandfather walked in with a smile "My dear, are you ready?" I grimaced while nodding my head slightly "I think I'm as ready as I'm going to be papa." I watched him smile with the twinkle in his eye "You'll be fine my dear. No matter the house you will always be a Dumbledore. Make sure you remember that." I smiled while wrapping him in my arms with a hug "I love you papa" He hugged me back just as tightly "I love you too my dear. Now let's go." I grabbed his hand tightly glancing up at him nervously before we began to enter the Great Hall.

As we entered the hall the noise level began dropping drastically as the students began noticing me enter with the Headmaster. I watched him as we began to walk to the center of the raised platform in front of the professors table. The students went quiet as my grandfather called for their attention "I'm terribly sorry students for the delay in dinner but we have one more to sort tonight." He gestured for me to walk up to him "I'd like t introduce my granddaughter Carina Dumbledore who will be joining the 7th year students in their studies. Now with that information let's get her sorted." I smiled nervously while sitting myself upon the stool and looked around the hall at each house table taking a glance as the students that occupied them. I finally took notice of the group of guys that I had befriended on the train sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were looking at me intently as my grandfather sat the sorting hat upon my head. It had barely grazed my head before announcing to the hall "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled listening the to the clapping and hollers of the students before grabbing my grandfather in a hug and rushing towards the group of guys who I had already began to call friends.

**Remus POV**

Sitting in the Great Hall watching the first years be sorted, I couldn't help but think about Carina. Yes it seemed as though I had developed a crush but like I had told the guys earlier we had just met and needed a little more time to actually know each other. I took a quick glance around the great hall once again in search of her but still couldn't locate her. I gave a quiet sigh making sure my friends couldn't pick it up. I knew she was at Hogwarts and the only problem was is that I couldn't fathom where she was located. I looked back at the table with a thoughtful expression, it didn't really matter if she liked me back even just a little for I knew that when and if she found out about me being a werewolf that she would freak out and be disgusted with me. I mean I hardly liked myself so I had a hard time believing she would even notice me. I watched as the last of the first years was sorted and the applause going around the room when I noticed the Headmaster taking his leave from the room into a door that I'm sure no one even knew existed. I glanced at my friends with a raised eyebrow as Sirius began speaking "Where do you think he went?" I looked back at where the headmaster had left the hall "He may be getting Carina. The sorting hat has yet to be dismissed so he could be getting her to be sorted." I watched James nod his head in agreement "That is more than likely it, I guess we are going to need to start hoping she gets into Gryffindor."

Nodding my head I turned back to the front of the hall watching as the Headmaster entered the room with Carina. As he went through the introduction I turned to the guys when I noticed the headmaster pick up the sorting hat "Pray for luck fellow marauders!" We all leaned in intently watching as the sorting hat barely roughed her head before announcing "GRYFFINDOR!" When the hat made its announcement me, James, Sirius and Peter stood up and began cheering loudly. I smiled at her as she took rushing towards us I quickly stood from my seat when I felt a body hit mine. I instantly wrapped my arms around her body in a quick hug trying to fight the heat from my cheeks. I nervously looked over at the guys who continued to smirk and chuckle at my predicament. I hugged her quickly before stepping back and offering her a seat and taking my own beside her. James quickly spoke "Welcome to the home of the Lions Ms. Dumbledore! We are glad to have you join us!" I watched her laugh and noticed that her eyes seem to hold the same twinkle that her grandfathers held. "Well thank you Mr. Potter! I do have to admit though to freaking out at first since you guys didn't enlighten me to which house you were placed." I chuckled when I saw Sirius grimace "I knew we forgot to mention something." I laughed along with the others before smiling at her. We began eating keeping conversation while listening at the other students around us.

**Carina POV**

Rushing towards the group of boys that I've started to call friends I watched as Remus stood and quickly jumped at his body and notice him quickly wrap his arms around me in what seemed to be an instinct of a hug. I laughed as he quickly stepped back and offering me a seat while he sat beside me. Looking at the others as they smiled James quickly spoke "Welcome to the home of the Lions Ms. Dumbledore! We are glad to have you join us!" I laughed quickly before answering "Well thank you Mr. Potter! I do have to admit though to freaking out at first since you guys didn't enlighten me to which house you were placed." I smirked as Sirius grimaced "I knew we forgot to mention something." I shrugged and laughed at his statement while I finally began eating. I quickly took note of the noise in the great hall being loud but in a strange way also comforting. I smiled at the guy with a last thought, I finally felt at home.


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note

Really hate to have to do this but the story is going to be on hold. I'm currently in school trying to finish up and I'm not really happy with the way the story is turning out so I'm going to do a little work on it and try to not only make it easier to read but also more detailed. I'd like to thank all those who have added the story to their favorites and those that have left reviews. I'm hoping to make the story better for you guys to be able to enjoy it more. I love to hear feedback with what you would like to see within the story! So please let me know!

THanks!


	6. New!

Hey everyone! I'm back to writing on my stories and i hope to be updating once again this week. The chapters are coming to me slowly but I hope to get them to where I want them before posting! I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the stories as I love writing them but I have had some trouble with writers block. I hope you will be willing to assist me and give me ideas of what you hope to expect of the story! I love all kinds of assistance. If you see problems with spelling and grammer let me know so I can correct it! I want to also thank everyone for the reviews and I hope to have more of them as the stories grow! Please keep a look out for the addition of chapters!

Love you all!

LoveofSeverusSnape!


End file.
